


When You Say Nothing At All

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Nolan wasn't good with words, but it was okay because Travis didn't need him to be.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "When You Say Nothing At All" made famous by Allison Krausse.

Travis never needed words to know what Nolan meant. Which was good because Nolan kind of sucked at words. But that was okay. Because TK had quickly become fluent in Patty-Speak.

1.Smile

Patty had several smiles that told Travis what he was thinking.

There was the mean one he wore during games, when someone was getting on his nerves and Patty was about to do some magic-like shit to make that person look like an idiot.

There was his “Look-At-Me-I’m-Nolan-And-I-Can-Do-No-Wrong” smile that got him out of penalties occasionally but most got the blame for whatever he did successfully pinned on someone else - usually Kevin. Travis honestly didn’t know how G and Coots hadn’t figured it out yet - especially with how he had seen G react to the Briere boys when they tried to do something similar - but they either bought or didn’t care. Travis leaned more toward them not caring, judging by the look of amusement in G’s eye when whoever got the blame whined and complained.

There was the content smile. This one came out when he was relaxed, usually on either his or Travis’ couch. Curled on his side of the couch or laying down with his head or feet in Travis’ lap.

The “Happy-to-Be-Here” smile that comes out during team gatherings. It’s small, barely noticeable if one doesn’t know what to look for, but it’s there.

The media smile. Rare, but if he’s going to smile for media, he sure as hell isn’t going to give them his real one.

The cocky, self assured grin he gets usually after making TK jizz his brains out.

There was his “I love you, idiot” smile that he got when he was feeling especially mushy.

But TK’s favorite is Patty’s “Travis Smile”. It’s the smile that only Travis gets, that only Travis causes. It’s ridiculously fond and Patty denies having it. It’s amusement, annoyance, and adoration all rolled into one and Travis lived for it. He wanted it to be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. He would make a fool out of himself just to get a hint of it.

2.Eyes

Travis loved Patty’s eyes. They were one of the first things he noticed about Nolan. His blue, blue eyes.

He loved them when they were narrowed into a glare. Whether it was a playful glare or an “I’m-Gonna-Straight-Up-Murder-Someone” glare.

He loved them when they were lit up with determination to prove himself.

He loved them when they were lit up with pride - either pleased at his own work or in response to praise. They shone brightest when he got a “good job, kid” from G.

He loved how they seemed to dance when Nolan was particularly amused by something, even if that amusement was caused by Travis embarrassing himself.

He loved the way they darkened when Nolan was turned on, how they were always Travis’ clearest indicator.

But mostly, he loved how much love and affection filled those eyes when they were alone. And sometimes around friends and family. But always when they were alone. They could be doing nothing at all but Patty would still look at him like that. And Travis loved his eyes so much.

3.Touch

Small things. Like the way Nolan would run his fingers through Travis hair absentmindedly. Or lace their fingers together when Travis would wrap his arms around Patty at night. How he always let Travis push his way into his space and never complained or moved away. How he leaned into Travis’ space. How he pushed into it when Travis would touch his head, almost purring when Travis would run his fingers through it and he had fallen asleep more than one to Travis massaging his scalp.

Sometimes it came through in how he retaliated after someone hit Travis during a game and sometimes when he wordlessly laced their fingers together on the center consol when Travis was driving them home. 

4.Actions

Patty would either make breakfast, pick up breakfast, or order breakfast for Travis to apologize after a fight.

Patty would sit across from Travis hold ice to face when TK had fought Marchand and his muscles hurt too much from the game to hold the ice to his own face.

Patty heated up soup for TK when he was sick on more than one occasion and forced him to drink herbal tea (he had pouted at TK until he had choked down the leaf water).

Occasionally, when Patty was feeling extra soft, he would give Travis the last spicy tuna roll.

5.Words

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, bud. Clear as day.”


End file.
